


10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!

by SHSL_Fangirl



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Fangirl/pseuds/SHSL_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in many forms, and is expressed in even more. It can be hard to understand sometimes…but that's what makes it special, after all. Rated for the crackish, semi-lime Shonishi chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Life, Life ~ JoshNeku

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I wrote so much JoshNeku in here it isn't funny.
> 
> I decided to finally do this challenge that's been all over the place. Basically, you're supposed to put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that comes up and stop writing when the song ends. I wrote 10 just for TWEWY. 
> 
> Hope someone enjoys these!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dream Life, Life by Colbie Caillat

_Have you ever wanted out of all the stressfulness_  
 _All the busyness you could do without_

~*~

After countless lifetimes of ruling over Shibuya as its Composer, Joshua was sick of it.

Day after day, he found himself watching Neku from the UG. He wanted to be there with him. But he had his responsibilities as Composer in the way, and he really shouldn't contact his former proxy. Not that Neku would want to see him, anyway, after all he had done.

Joshua sighed and ran a hand through his silvery hair. Why couldn't things just be simple? He just wanted to escape from the loneliness that had continued to plague him for so many years, years that he had stopped keeping track of long ago.

Before, he'd accepted that this was his life now. But since he'd met Neku, since the other boy had begun to occupy his mind every day and night, since he knew from watching him that Neku thought about him just as much…

Things were different.

And his Composer position be damned, nothing was going to stop him from trying, at least, to have Neku back in his life, no matter what it took. Neku was his dream life.

~*~

 _All I want is my dream life to be my real life_  
How could that be wrong?  
All I want is a dream life, life...


	2. Nobody's Fool ~ JoshNeku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Nobody's Fool by Avril Lavigne

_Things are trying to settle down_  
 _Just try to figure out  
Exactly what I'm about_

~*~

It had been almost a year since the Game ended. Since those three weeks that had changed Neku's life in a way he could never have imagined.

Before, he had despised the company of others. They were just a nuisance to him and a waste of time. But now…

He cherished them more than anything else. He spent time with Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme as often as he could. He had come to rely on them so much. But something was still missing.

Joshua.

The Composer made appearances occasionally, but he always dodged Neku's questions. It was as if he didn't feel any remorse at all for everything he'd done. For killing Neku, _twice_ , for putting him and his friends through hell, and for almost destroying Shibuya. He still didn't quite understand why he hadn't.

Every time he saw Joshua, it unsettled him to no end. It seemed like the only reason he showed up at all was to remind him of those three weeks. To make him suffer.

But somehow, Neku couldn't bring himself to hate Joshua. Actually, he found himself looking forward to his visits. Not that he would ever admit it, of course, but there was something about Joshua's presence that he just couldn't stay away from…

~*~

_I'm not nobody's fool_  
 _If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try_


	3. Hurricane ~ KariUzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hurricane by Panic! at the Disco

_Fix me, or conflict me  
I'll take anything_

~*~

"So, Uzuki," Kariya said casually, gazing at the lollipop in his hand distractedly, "I heard they offered you that promotion you've been working so hard for."

Right now, they were alone; everyone else was out doing something that Kariya probably should have been involved in too, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

"Yeah, so what?!" Uzuki snapped, folding her arms and turning away from him. He was used to her moods, though, so he didn’t comment. Instead he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, don't you want it any more?" After spending so much time with her, he knew how to get her to react.

"...Of course I do, idiot!" Bingo.

She hesitated for just a moment, but it was enough for Kariya to notice. She was definitely upset about something, an unusual occurrence.

He let out a short laugh. "Don't tell me this is all because you'll miss me." 

Uzuki said nothing, just glared at him as fiercely as she could. Which was pretty damn fierce, but that's what he liked about her. Her silence was enough to confirm his suspicions.

He grinned and closed the distance between them, something that his Partner clearly didn't appreciate - or maybe she did. Either way, her face now closely resembled her hair.

"W-what are you _doing_?" He had never heard her stutter before, but now he found it oddly cute. Not that he would ever admit that, of course, if he valued his life.

"Silly Uzuki. Don't you know I wouldn't let you leave? I'd be lost without someone to boss me around."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Kariya would hear any of it. He closed his mouth over hers, effectively silencing her as her eyes went wide.

Surprisingly, she didn't push him away as he expected her to. And it was nice to enjoy her presence for a change, without her screaming at him.

Uzuki might be hazardous to his health, but he couldn’t imagine life without her.

~*~

_Fix me, or just conflict me  
Cause I'll take anything_


	4. Far Away ~ JoshNeku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Far Away by Nickelback

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know  
You know, you know..._

~*~

Neku trembled slightly as he held the blade to his wrist. He knew it was irrational, he knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stand to live without Joshua.

He had tried to forget about the Composer. After everything he'd done, Neku should hate him. But he didn't.

Every day without Joshua was just the same for Neku. They all blended into each other until he couldn't even think straight anymore. Life was nothing without Joshua's light to Neku's darkness. His white to Neku's black.

His friends were all deeply concerned about his depressive state. Even Beat could tell what was wrong, and that was saying something. Neku knew they would be shattered when they found out. But it couldn't be helped. He had to do this. 

He would give anything to see Joshua again. Even the life that he had fought so hard for in the three weeks he couldn't forget.

Neku pushed down and watched, hazily, as his blood spilled out onto the white tiles. Such contrast. Just like him and Joshua.

"Joshua…" he whispered with his last breath as everything faded to black. And suddenly, Joshua wasn't so far away anymore.

~*~

_...That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_So far away, been far away for far too long..._


	5. Untouched ~ JoshNeku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Untouched by The Veronicas

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you_

~*~

Neku knew he should just forget about Joshua. After all, he had definitely proven that he wasn't worth trusting. He had endangered Neku himself, his friends, and Shibuya itself many times over. And yet...

He couldn't forget Joshua. He couldn't stop wishing that he could see the Composer again. He ached to tangle his hands in that silvery hair, to see that familiar smirk of his, as annoying as it was, to hear that irritating (comforting) giggle in his ear...

He missed Joshua more than he had missed anything in his life. 

From the moment they met, he tried to deny his feelings, but now he had to admit that he needed Joshua. And the world wouldn't be right until they were together once more.

 

~*~

_I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_


	6. Bleeding Love ~ JoshNeku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

_My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love…_

~*~

There he was again.

Every time Neku thought he was over Joshua, he came back. As though to make sure he wouldn't ever find peace. 

Why couldn't he just leave Neku alone…? They would both be better off. Neku was sure that Joshua was just playing with him like he were some kind of toy, to be used as entertainment and discarded at the owner's leisure. 

But the sick thing was that Neku couldn't help but love him anyway.

Every time, he swore he'd break things off with the Composer. That he would never fall in love with that jerk again. But every time...

He just fell even harder.

~*~

_I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love..._


	7. Enemy ~ NeShiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Enemy by Cascada

_Won't you please tell me why  
You still hide away  
You don't need to be afraid_

~*~

They had only been partners for just under a week, and Shiki knew she shouldn't expect someone like Neku to open up to her so quickly. But she had truly come to care for him in their time together, and she just wished he wouldn't shut her out all the time…

He'd come around eventually, she hoped. Since he seemed to be acting nicer toward her, though, she decided that she'd made some progress.

All she could do was wait. 

~*~

_If you could read my mind  
Nothing I'd need to say,  
You'd never run away  
How can I make you start believing  
That I'm not the enemy?_


	8. Ass Like That ~ Shonishi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost laughed _my_ ass off when this song came on. XD Pure crack (pun intended), but I just had to write it… I'm surprised I didn't die of laughter the whole way through.
> 
> Song: Ass Like That by Eminem

_The way you shake it, I can't believe it_  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Da-doing, doing, doing 

~*~

Sho smirked to himself as he watched Konishi pace about the room. 

He had a perfect view of that zetta sexy ass of hers from where he was sprawled out on a plush lounge, the math textbook in his lap concealing the bulge in his pants as he kept his eyes glued to it. 

Soon, he vowed, he would have that ass all to himself. He would have to factor in a number of variables if he wanted his desired solution. 

Suddenly she was bending over, and he didn't know or care about the reason. The equation had changed. 

_Fuck soon, **now**_ , he amended his previous thought, standing and carefully setting his textbook aside. 

Before Konishi had a chance to move from her position he was there, hand raised as a hungry look appeared in his golden eyes.

If she was surprised when he smacked her ass, she didn't show it. She turned around slowly, giving him a few more moments to take in the sight before him. 

She gave him an amused, but somewhat mischievous look, her smirk mirroring his own. He didn’t waste any time.

He pulled her up against him and crushed his lips against hers, hand wandering to cup the ass that had started it all.

Needless to say, his pee pee went _da-doing doing doing_ many times.

~*~

_I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true_  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Da-doing, doing, doing 


	9. Run Away ~ NeShiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Run Away by Megan & Liz

_It's amazing the changes I've been feeling,  
I'm dreaming about seeing the world with someone like you  
I've been tumbling, shaking and my whole world's breaking,  
I wanna put it together_

~*~

A lot had happened during Neku's three-week Game. His attitudes, beliefs, and the very fibres of his being had changed dramatically. He had experienced so many things, made so many new relationships, and found out so many things about himself. The most important being, of course, that he was capable of falling in love. And that person was Shiki.

She had opened up his world. Even when she couldn't be there with him, she had always been in his mind. As he fought through the second and third weeks, he was fuelled by a single resolve: to save Shiki. She was the first person he had come to care for in a long time, and the only one to invoke these feelings in him.

And, with his hand entwined snugly with hers as they made their way to Hachiko to meet up with Beat and Rhyme, he knew that no one else would ever make him as happy as she did.

~*~

_And if we run away, run away now  
We won't ever look back  
And if we run away, run away now  
We won't ever look back  
We'll run, run, run away, run, run, run away, run, run, run away…_


	10. Colorblind ~ NeShiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Colorblind by Karmina

_You’re on my mind really too many times in one day  
What’s the matter with me anyway   
I’m jaded and blue but crazy for you   
Maybe it’s a sign, I’m colorblind_

~*~

More and more, Shiki had found that Neku kept popping up into her thoughts. 

She always found herself thinking about what his hair would feel like beneath her fingers, how his lips would feel if she kissed him, what he would look like in that cute teddy bear costume she had sewn the other day…

She tended to think about these things in public, too, even in front of Neku himself. So naturally, Rhyme, whose looks belied her perceptiveness, picked up on it right away. 

She always seemed to know when Shiki was fantasising about Neku, and she would give her that look that said _tell him already_ , and she'd blush especially red because Neku was usually right next to her at the time. 

Eventually, Rhyme had decided that she would need help. And Shiki was reluctant to admit that her tips on how to subtly let Neku know her feelings actually seemed likely to work.

So life continued as normal, though Shiki dropped clues all over the place, hoping that it would work. All she could do was wait until he took the hint.

~*~

_It’s a little cold, let’s break the ice  
I’ll set the board, you roll the dice   
Yeah, you go first..._


End file.
